The world faces various problems of global warming and pollution that has brought disparity to societies across the world. Global warming has caused damage in all parts of our society from the fluctuation of weather to affecting the lifestyles of common animals. Humans have created an environment that has become accustomed to more precarious living conditions through the decades of increase in technology. These technologies that harm our atmosphere include factories, oil stations, and trains. One of the most dangerous of these technologies to our environment has shown to be the automobile. With an estimated 78% of the world's global pollution and a significant contributor to greenhouse gasses, the automobile has become a daily liability that is used by over 70 million people in the United States. With 70 million people driving at least 1 automobile daily, the world seems to come to its disparity when looking to global pollution and the effects on our natural world. These rising pollutant rates can be tackled through three main aspects of our environmental control: a) cleaner fuel; b) cleaning the physical atmosphere and ozone layer; or c) reducing the carbon dioxide in its first stage of pollution through a primary source such as automotive exhaust.
Estimates have been made that Earth's atmosphere has accumulated over 5,000 tons of carbon dioxide. These estimates can be seen as an accumulation of all greenhouse contributors. And because vehicles contribute up to 78% of these 5,000 tons of carbon dioxide, controlling vehicle emissions is of primary concern.
Vehicle pollution is primarily caused by the exhaust emissions from internal combustion engines. Emissions, including gaseous carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and diatomic nitrogen are sent through the exhaust system where they are simply released into the atmosphere. The amount of carbon dioxide in the exhaust is only reduced by 15% by current emissions control components such as catalytic converters. Thus 85% of the original carbon dioxide escapes into the atmosphere. The exhaust system itself serves as a passage way to the outside world rather than as a benefactor to the environment.
Combustion or burning is the sequence of exothermic chemical reactions between a fuel and an oxidant accompanied by the production of heat and conversion of chemical species. The release of heat can result in the production of light in the form of either glow or a flame. Most fuels of interest are organic compounds (especially hydrocarbon) in the gas, liquid or solid phase.
In a complete combustion reaction, a compound reacts with an oxidizing element, such as oxygen or fluorine, and the products are compounds of each element in the fuel with the oxidizing element. For example:CH4+2O2→CO2+2H2OCH2S+6F2→CF4+2HF+SF6 
A simpler example can be seen in the combustion of hydrogen and oxygen, which is a commonly used reaction in rocket engines:2H2+O2→2H2O(g)+heat
The result is water vapor.
In the large majority of industrial applications of combustion and in fires, air is the source of oxygen (O2). In air, each kg (lbm) of oxygen is mixed with approximately 3.76 kg (lbm) of nitrogen. The resultant flue gas from the combustion will contain nitrogen:CH4+2O2+7.52N2→CO2+2H2O+7.52N2+heat
In complete combustion, the reactant will burn in oxygen, producing a limited number of products. When a hydrocarbon burns in oxygen, the reaction will only yield carbon dioxide and water. When a hydrocarbon or any fuel burns in air, the combustion products will also include nitrogen. When elements such as carbon, nitrogen, sulfur and iron are burned, they will yield the most common oxides. Carbon will yield carbon dioxide. Nitrogen will yield nitrogen dioxide. Sulfur will yield sulfur dioxide. Iron will yield iron(III) oxide. It should be noted that complete combustion is almost impossible to achieve. In reality, as actual combustion reactions come to equilibrium, a wide variety of major and minor species will be present. For example, the combustion of methane in air will yield, in addition to the major products of carbon dioxide and water, the minor side reaction products carbon monoxide and nitrogen oxides.
Incomplete combustion occurs when there is not enough oxygen to allow the fuel (usually a hydrocarbon) to react completely with the oxygen to produce carbon dioxide and water, also when the combustion is quenched by a heat sink such as a solid surface or flame trap. When a hydrocarbon burns in air, the reaction will yield carbon dioxide, water, carbon monoxide, pure carbon (soot or ash) and various other compounds such as nitrogen oxides.
Automobiles produce many different pollutants. The principal pollutants of concern are those that have been demonstrated to have significant effects on human, animal, plant, environmental health and welfare. Such pollutants include:                Hydrocarbons: this class is made up of unburned or partially burned fuel, and is a major contributor to urban smog, as well as being toxic. They can cause liver damage and even cancer. The regulations regarding hydrocarbons vary according to the engine regulated, as well as the jurisdiction. In some cases, “non-methane hydrocarbons” are regulated, while in other cases, “total hydrocarbons” are regulated. Technology for one application (to meet a non-methane hydrocarbon standard) may not be suitable for use in an application that has to meet a total hydrocarbon standard. Methane is not toxic, but is more difficult to break down in a catalytic converter, so in effect a “non-methane hydrocarbon” standard can be considered to be looser. Since methane is a greenhouse gas, interest is rising in how to eliminate emissions of it.        Carbon monoxide (CO): a product of incomplete combustion, carbon monoxide reduces the blood's ability to carry oxygen and is dangerous to people with heart disease.        Nitrogen oxides (NOx): These are generated when nitrogen in the air reacts with oxygen at a high temperature and pressure inside the engine. NOx is a precursor to smog and acid rain. NOx is a mixture of NO and NO2. NO2 destroys resistance to respiratory infection. For dogs most of the nitrogen dioxide is removed in the nasal cavity. Large vehicles such as delivery trucks emit hot exhaust, containing life threatening quantities of NO2. The quantities are great enough that individuals with known respitory weaknesses are at risk.        Carbon dioxide (CO2): CO2 is not a pollutant per se, but is a greenhouse gas and so plays a role in global warming. The only way to reduce CO2 emission is to burn less fuel.        Particulates: soot or smoke made up of particles in the micrometer size range: Particulate matter causes respiratory health effects in humans and animals.        Sulphur oxides (SOx): A general term for oxides of sulphur, which are emitted from motor vehicles burning fuel containing a high concentration of sulphur.        
Applicant has realized that the photosynthesis reaction and cellular respiration carried out by several specific algae species are capable of recovering a significant portion of gaseous carbon dioxide present in and resulting from incomplete combustion of fossil fuels.
Photosynthesis splits water to liberate O2 and transforms CO2 into sugar. Photosynthetic organisms are photoautotrophs, which means that they are able to synthesize food directly from carbon dioxide using energy from light. However, not all organisms that use light as a source of energy carry out photosynthesis, since photoheterotrophs use organic compounds, rather than carbon dioxide, as a source of carbon. In plants, algae and cyanobacteria, photosynthesis releases oxygen. This is called oxygenic photosynthesis. Although there are some differences between oxygenic photosynthesis in plants, algae and cyanobacteria, the overall process is quite similar in these organisms. However, there are some types of bacteria that carry out anoxygenic photosynthesis, which consumes carbon dioxide but does not release oxygen.
Carbon dioxide is converted into sugars in a process called carbon fixation. Carbon fixation is a redox reaction, so photosynthesis needs to supply both a source of energy to drive this process, and also the electrons needed to convert carbon dioxide into a carbohydrate, which is a reduction reaction. In general, photosynthesis is the opposite of cellular respiration, where glucose and other compounds are oxidized to produce carbon dioxide, water, and release chemical energy. However, the two processes take place through a different sequence of chemical reactions and in different cellular compartments.
The general equation for photosynthesis is therefore:2nCO2+2nH2O+photons→2(CH2O)n+nO2+2nACarbon dioxide+electron donor+light energy→carbohydrate+oxygen+oxidized electron donor                Since water is used as the electron donor in oxygenic photosynthesis, the equation for this process is:2nCO2+2nH2O+photons→2(CH2O)n+2nO2 carbon dioxide+water+light energy→carbohydrate+oxygenOther processes substitute other compounds (such as arsentite) for water in the electron-supply role; the microbes use sunlight to oxidize arsenite to arsenate The equation for this reaction is:(AsO33−)+CO2+photons→CO+(AsO43−)carbon dioxide+arsenite+light energy→arsenate+carbon monoxide(used to build other compounds in subsequent reactions)        
Photosynthesis occurs in two stages. In the first stage, light-dependent reactions or light reactions capture the energy of light and use it to make the energy-storage molecules ATP and NADPH. During the second stage, the light-independent reactions use these products to capture and reduce carbon dioxide. Most organisms that utilize photosynthesis to produce oxygen use visible light to do so, although at least three use infrared radiation.
Chlorella is a very common algae type that has demonstrated useful qualities in the invention. Chlorella is a genus of single-celled green algae, belonging to the phylum Chlorophyta. It is spherical in shape, about 2 to 10 μm in diameter, and is without flagella. Chlorella contains the green photosynthetic pigments chlorophyll-a and -b in its chloroplast. Through photosynthesis it multiplies rapidly requiring only carbon dioxide, water, sunlight, and a small amount of minerals to reproduce. Its photosynthetic efficiency can, in theory, reach 8%, comparable with other highly efficient crops such as sugar cane. Further, its rigid cell walls are unusually resistant to deterioration from heat and cold.